Un Hermano Con Otro Nombre
by Midnight Criss
Summary: "Traducción de A Sibling by any other name por an-alternate-world" - Cuando Blaine fue forzado a encontrar una nueva familia, no esperaba conocer a la gente que conoció. Nunca esperó que su vida saliera de este modo. Nunca esperó caer perdidamente enamorado tan temprano en la vida. Él no esperaba nada de esto.


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La Historia tampoco me pertenece, está es una traducción permitida del trabajo de "an-alternate-world".**

* * *

**Título Original: **A Sibling By Any Other Name  
**Autor**: an-alternate-world  
**Clasificación:** M (comienza suave, el rating va a subir en los próximos capítulos)

* * *

**Un Hermano Con Otro Nombre**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando Blaine Anderson tenía cinco años, no tenía ni idea de que el martes en que se dirigió a la escuela sería diferente de cualquier otro día. Su barriga estaba gruñendo y él estaba tratando de no tener malos pensamientos acerca de sus padres, pero él estaba muy hambriento. Ellos habían estado ocupados la noche anterior y se había olvidado de darle la cena y luego esa mañana habían estado durmiendo y no había nada que comer para el desayuno. Esperaba que la señorita Jay tenga una manzana extra y la que la mamá de Mandy hubiera preparado un almuerzo extra, de lo contrario Blaine no sabía cuándo iba a comer de nuevo.

Su maestra había suspirado y luego le había dado una manzana de la fuente sobre la mesa, él estuvo mascándola felizmente mientras coloreaba. Él había aprendido de los niños mayores que era mejor si se usaba el color dentro de las líneas, por lo que su pequeña frente estaba arrugada con concentración en su intento por colorear tan claramente como podía.

Cuando el Sr. Humphrey entró por la puerta pidiendo hablar con Blaine, el pequeño estaba aterrorizado de que su dibujo no fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Caminó nerviosamente junto Sr. Humphrey (quien era tan grande, más grande que cualquier hombre que Blaine había visto en su vida), hasta que llegaron a su oficina. En el interior había una mujer quien dijo que su nombre era Sandy. Blaine la miró con desconfianza mientras subía a la silla grande en frente del Sr. Humphrey.

No comprendió la mayor parte de la conversación. El Sr. Humphrey le explicó que sus padres habían tenido un accidente grave y que no iban a ser capaces de cuidar de él nunca más. Es por eso que Sandy estaba aquí. Ella iba a llevarlo a un nuevo hogar donde otros niños sin mamás y papás se quedaban. Era como una fiesta de pijamas, dijo. Blaine no estaba convencido por su entusiasmo, pero se sentía muy mal. ¿Y si sus pensamientos malos habían sido la razón para que sus padres se lesionaran? Él sabía que no eran tan buenos como otros padres pero aún eran sus padres.

Sandy le ayudó a recoger sus cosas de su salón de clases donde la señorita Jay lo miró con tristeza. No le gustaba esa mirada. Él iba a un lugar nuevo y tal vez lo iban alimentar! Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo.

Blaine se quedó dormido en el coche. Se sentía como si hubieran estado conduciendo por siempre y para siempre, pero no creía que pudiera preguntar si estaban allí todavía, como lo hacía cuando su padre lo llevaba a lugares.

Se detuvieron frente a una bonita casa que tenía juguetes por todo el patio delantero. Esto estaba mucho mejor que el césped muerto de la antigua casa de Blaine.

Se encontró con otra mujer quien dijo que su nombre era Carla. Ella se ocuparía de él. Blaine asintió con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la seguía a su nuevo dormitorio. Era más grande que su antiguo dormitorio pero eso era porque él compartía con otros cinco niños. Arrugó la nariz ante la idea de otras personas en su espacio, pero notó que su cama no estaba en el piso y tenía una manta azul brillante en ella, así que al menos iba a estar caliente.

Carla le dio un poco de pan tostado y jugo de manzana, y luego le hizo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní cuando susurró tímidamente que él todavía tenía hambre. Escuchó un montón de grandes palabras que utilizaba Sandy que Blaine nunca había oído antes. Cuando Sandy se fue, Carla dijo Blaine que su esposo, Jack, le compraría ropa nueva, porque las suyas habían sido dañadas en el accidente. Blaine pensó que el accidente debió haber sido bastante malo y tenía una sensación horrible, una vez más pensaba que la culpa era suya. Se preguntó si decir lo siento haría que todo esté bien de nuevo. Su mamá decía que si decía lo siento, ella no lo odiaría tanto. Blaine siempre se sentía triste cuando ella decía eso y él inmediatamente le pedía perdón.

Pronto había un montón de niños en la casa, los niños y niñas, todos cerca de la edad de Blaine. Lo miraron con curiosidad mientras miraban sus zapatos sucios, Carla y Jack le explicaron a Blaine que iba a quedarse con ellos un tiempo.

Fue presentado a los muchachos con quienes compartía su habitación - Matty, Nicholas, George, Toby y Max - y dos de las chicas, Bridie y Emma, estrecharon la mano también. Blaine se sintió un poco abrumado por todos los nuevos nombres y caras, por no mencionar el ruido. Pero Carla hizo una realmente deliciosa cena y Blaine incluso tuvo segundo, por lo que no se quejó. Él se preparaba para acostarse sin una queja, y admirando la ropa nueva que Jack le había comprado, se acurrucó en la cama.

Blaine tuvo grandes dificultades para entender el hecho de que tenía que asistir a una nueva escuela. Los otros niños en su nueva casa estaban allí también, pero Blaine extrañaba a las señoritas Jay y Mandy. Pero llegó el desayuno y el almuerzo y Blaine no creía que la falta un par de personas le importaba tanto cuando su estómago se sentía tan lleno todo el tiempo.

Tampoco entendía por qué algunos de los niños desaparecían durante unos días y volvían molestos. Emma se fue un día con un hombre y una mujer y nunca regresó. Blaine intentó explicarle a Carla sobre su amiga desaparecida, pero ella lo hizo callar y dijo que era una buena cosa.

Blaine no entendía por qué si su amiga se iba era algo bueno y empezó a dudar de que Carla y Jack fueran tan buenos como pensaba originalmente. ¿Quién tomaba un montón de niños y luego no le importaba cuando se iban? No tenía sentido.

Entonces, un día, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes fueron y jugaron con Blaine y sus bloques. Le preguntaron si quería una nueva mamá y papá y Blaine se encogió de hombros. Él ya había tenido unos y no eran tan buenos como Carla y Jack. El hombre y la mujer, Tommy y Jane se llevaron a Blaine con ellos y este frunció el ceño con confusión mientras se alejaba de Carla. ¿Iba al mismo lugar en el que Emma estaba?

Le mostraron una habitación que era toda suya, no tenía que compartir más, y le explicaron que podría vivir allí todo el tiempo que quisiera. Blaine estaba confundido pero Tommy hizo una buena cena y Jane le metió en la cama con un beso.

Los dieciocho meses siguientes hicieron parecer a Blaine como Ricitos de Oro. Fue a muchos hogares con muchas mamás y papás, pero él siempre encontraba algo que no le gustaba e hizo tanto aspaviento que lo devolvían a Carla y Jack con un movimiento de cabeza. Blaine estaba empezando a entender que ellos estaban buscando a un niño y pensaron que podría ser su hijo, pero él había tenido padres y él no quería ser un reemplazo para alguien que ellos no podían tener normalmente.

El día que los Berry vinieron fue diferente. Trajeron una niña con ellos que hablaba tan fuerte que hacía doler oídos de Blaine. Ella corrió hacia todos los demás chicos antes de detenerse en Blaine.

"Hola, soy Rachel. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Blaine."

Ella lo miró fijamente, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "¿Cantas?"

Blaine pensó que era una pregunta divertida. "Me gusta el coro de la escuela. Mi profesor dice que canto muy bonito."

Rachel sonrió. "¿Quieres una hermana, Blaine?"

Otra pregunta divertida. En realidad no podía tener una hermana, porque sus padres se habían ido y él sabía que los otros niños en casa de Carla y Jack no eran sus hermanos, así que ¿cómo iba a conseguir una hermana?

"No lo sé", dijo finalmente.

Rachel frunció el ceño. "Pero me gustas. Te ves como yo. Quiero que seas mi hermano."

Blaine miró fijamente. Quería que él ...? Había estado en muchos otros lugares en el último par de años, pero él siempre estaba solo, por lo cual tener alguien con quien jugar podría ser divertido.

"Está bien. ¿Dónde están tu mamá y papá?"

Ella hizo un mohín. "Yo no tengo una mamá. Tengo dos papás. Soy muy especial porque me quieren mucho, mucho!"

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. ¿Dos papás? Nunca había oído hablar de eso antes. Y nadie le había dicho a él que lo amaban, ni siquiera las otras mamás y papás que se lo llevaron a casa.

Dos hombres se acercaron y se agacharon junto a Rachel. "¿Quién es él?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"Este es Blaine, papá. Me gusta."

"Blaine, ¿eh?" Extendió la mano para estrechar la de Blaine , su mano era grande y cálida. "¿Quieres tratar de vivir con nosotros y Rachel, Blaine? Nos encantaría que alguien tan hermoso como tú se una a nuestra familia."

Blaine se sonrojó. Nunca había sido llamado hermoso antes y el hombre había dicho amor! Blaine no creía que fuera real que la gente diga eso. Además, el hombre le dio una opción que Nunca había tenido antes.

"Yo. .. Me gustaría eso", respondió tímidamente.

Rachel gritó y le echó los brazos al cuello. No recibía muchos abrazos. Él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda torpemente mientras que los papás de Rachel hablaban con Carla.

Rachel pasó todo el viaje a su casa hablando de toda la diversión que iban a tener, de sus amigos en la escuela y lo emocionante que era tener un hermano, por fin. Blaine asintió y trató de escuchar, pero que nunca había conocido a alguien que hablara tanto como Rachel por lo que se sintió aliviado cuando llegaron a su última casa y Rachel le mostrara alrededor de su casa. Estaba fascinado por todos los carteles en su habitación y fotos de sus amigos, se sentía triste por que él no tenía sus propias imágenes para mostrar en las paredes.

La cena fue realmente deliciosa y Leroy lo acomodó en la cama y le dijo a Blaine que era amado. Hizo una cálida sensación de cosquilleo en erupción en su vientre y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Blaine se fue bienvenido a la familia Berry unos meses antes de la madre de Kurt muriera. Vería a Rachel y Kurt jugando a vestirse y teniendo fiestas de té, pero Rachel gritaba a él que él no fue invitado, por lo que había de escabullirse a su cuarto y ponerse de mal humor.

Cuando la madre de Kurt murió, Kurt se quedó con ellos durante casi dos semanas. Él apenas hablaba y comía, y a menudo Blaine vería Kurt apretado contra la panza de Rachel y llorando. Rachel recorría las manos por su cabello y cantaba todas las canciones que conocía hasta que Kurt se quedaba dormido, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas enrojecidas y húmedas. Blaine observaba desde la puerta con una punzada de celos, no hacia Kurt por ser más cercano que él a su nueva hermana, pero a Rachel sí por ser capaz de consolar a Kurt mientras Kurt apenas parecía darse cuenta de su existencia.

En el fondo, Blaine se sentía terriblemente culpable. Se preguntó si todos los pensamientos malos que había tenido cuando se enfurruña había hecho la señora Hummel se enfermara, al igual que los pensamientos malos habían llevado a sus padres a tener su accidente. Empezó a actuar y a ignorar los malos pensamientos, tratando de ser más fuerte que ellos en su cabeza. Trató de ser más ruidoso que Rachel, cantando más fuerte y más duro, bailando y charlando más. En lugar de ser el hermano menor que Kurt nunca notaba, Blaine se convirtió en un parásito molesto y ruidoso cuando Kurt quería jugar con Rachel. Fue notado sin duda, pero fue así porque era malo. Finalmente Rachel tuvo suficiente y le dijo que no le gustaba más y que les había pedido a sus papás si podían devolver a Blaine. Pero él no era como un cachorro que podía ser devuelto por lo que tuvo que aguantarlo, así que ¿Podía por favor aprender a callar? porque ella era más importante y más querida.

Herido y asustado, Blaine se rindió y se volvió cada vez más callado. Kurt estaba contento de que el hermano molesto había aprendido algunos modales. Los papás de Rachel se alegraron de que haya superado su fase de "difícil". Rachel fue una vez más la estrella de la familia.

Blaine no quería ser devuelto. A pesar de que peleaba demasiado con Rachel, sus papás estaban muy bien y le decían a Blaine que lo amaban cada noche cuando se iban a dormir, incluso si él había sido muy ruidoso y malo. Por una vez, no quería volver con Carla y Jack. Quería quedarse con Rachel, Leroy y Hiram y vivir con ellos para siempre jamás.

Así que en lugar de ser ruidoso, Blaine se quedó en silencio, sólo habla cuando se le habla, sólo canta cuando se le pide. Perfeccionó sus notas al renunciar a bailar, y pasaba más tiempo leyendo mientras Rachel jugaba con sus muñecas y Kurt. Sus papás le acariciaban la cabeza cariñosamente mientras Rachel les hablaba de la próxima competencia en que estaba entrando, y Blaine notó que la culpa que tenía sobre la muerte de la madre de Kurt se disipó cuando vio a Kurt sonreir por primera vez después de que su madre había muerto. Si Kurt podía estar bien con perder a su mamá y no culpaba a Blaine. Si él podía manejar la pérdida de un padre, Blaine también podría.

* * *

Blaine no estaba seguro de cuándo se dio cuenta de que era diferente de los otros niños. Oyó a Rachel hablando de chicos guapos en su clase como Noah y Finn, y Blaine se dio cuenta de que él no estaba realmente interesado en las chicas. Amy era algo bonita y Nina era amable con él, pero él no pensó en besarlas como Rachel lo hacía. En lugar de ello, se encontró mirando a escondidas a los papás de Rachel cuando se besaban, y también prestando más atención a James, este chico en su clase que era el chico más popular de su grado. No le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Leroy o Hiram porque oyó cómo los otros niños hablaban sobre dos hombres estando juntos y aunque Blaine pensaba que parecía estar bien y normal para él, no era claramente bueno y normal para los otros niños de su clase. Cuando llegó la hora de hablar, él sólo habló de uno de sus padres, sin mencionar su falta de madre. Trató de no mirar a los chicos en su clase más de lo que miraba a las chicas. Trató de no preguntarse qué significaba todo aquello.

* * *

Cuando Blaine tenía doce años, asistió a un baile de Sadie Hawkins con su amigo Ben. Le había pedido a Ben, quien era su mejor amigo, y que tampoco fue invitado por ninguna chica, por lo que había accedido en tono de broma a ir juntos y tal vez encontrar a una chica para bailar cuando llegaron allí. Blaine no bailó sin embargo. Algunos de los muchachos más grandes habían oído hablar del plan de Ben y Blaine y lo odiaron, por lo que golpearon a Blaine en su camino de regreso a la escuela para el baile. Fue descubierto por un automovilista que pasaba y encontró su identidad y lo llevó a un hospital.

Cuando sus padres y Rachel llegaron, estaban horrorizados y consternados e inmediatamente le hicieron cambiar de escuela. Asustado de ser atacado de nuevo, Blaine declaró que quería subir a Dalton. Con miradas nerviosas, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo y así es como Blaine llegó a comenzar en Dalton justo después de las vacaciones de invierno.

* * *

"No puedo creer que es gay, "Rachel estaba diciendo por teléfono, mientras le decía a Blaine todo sobre la salida del closet de Kurt.

Blaine se sintió extraño de oír que Kurt era gay. Kurt siempre había sido diferente, con la voz más alta y un segundo sentido por la moda. Le gustaba jugar con las muñecas de Rachel y disfrazarse y Blaine no lo había cuestionado en su momento. Le parecían simplemente dos amigos jugando. Y Kurt tuvo ese porte tranquilo y la dignidad que hizo a Blaine sentirse siempre tímido, perdiendo sus palabras y sonrosándose.

"¿Rachel?" interrumpió su último torrente de palabras y ella resopló. "¿Qué ... ¿Crees que es malo que Kurt sea gay?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tenemos dos papás, Blaine. No seas ridículo."

"Así que ... no le importa si la gente es gay?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es una tontería, Blaine."

Ella se lanzó a otra diatriba pero Blaine sintió sus pensamientos a la deriva mientras sus palabras se apoderaron de él. ¿Blaine era gay?

¿Es por eso que a veces se encontró mirando a los otros chicos de su clase cuando debería haber estado prestando atención a la maestra? ¿Por eso insistía en vestirse en un cubículo, porque estaba nervioso de que alguien lo encontrara mirando? ¿Por eso los sueños que agitaban su vientre y dejaban duro con la excitación, cuando se despertaba por lo general aparecía una sombra sin rasgos y sin nombre pero que era indudablemente de un hombre en la mente de Blaine?

No oyó gran parte de la conversación de Rachel, nunca lo hacía, pero cuando colgó el teléfono y se recostó en la almohada con una mezcla confusa de pensamientos y sentimientos, de los cuales no se sentía cómodo hablando con nadie.

* * *

Blaine pronto se encontró en línea buscando hojas informativas sobre sexualidad. Él siempre había armado su conocimiento por sí mismo, pero la forma clínica que describía algo tan intensamente personal e increíblemente confuso había dejado a Blaine sintiéndose aún más perdido que antes.

Fue una noche que descubrió un foro para los adolescentes homosexuales en los E.E.U.U. Aquí eran personas reales hablando de sus verdaderos sentimientos y conflictos internos. Se inscribió, con un nombre que no era el suyo. Temblando de nervios, entró como Jeff Smith. Era genérico. Nadie lo encontraría. Él estaría a salvo. Había describirse a sí mismo como Jeff y nadie adivinaría que era él. No pasaría nada.

Ahora, con un nombre de usuario, era capaz de leer los mensajes de los adolescentes de todo el país. Le dolía el corazón por aquellos que luchaban con la intimidación, pues él había estado tan protegido en Dalton durante años. Él se encontró sonriendo entre lágrimas cuando leyó sobre la aceptación de los amigos y familiares, o los primeros amores que correspondían sentimientos. Se sentía como si hubiera encontrado un lugar donde pudiera desentrañar su confusión y que no sería juzgado mal por ello.

Liberado, se encontró haciendo una publicación acerca de sus sentimientos. Lo mantuvo lo suficientemente vago para que nunca pudieran reconocerlo pero exponiendo lo suficiente para que él se sienta más ligero con la confesión. Él fue mitigado por la libertad del anonimato y el consuelo de numerosos carteles sin rostro que sólo necesitaban un lugar para expresarse. Él cerró la sesión y se metió en la cama, durmiendo más tranquilo de lo que había hecho en semanas.

* * *

No pensó en el foro por unos días, porque tenía una enorme prueba de geometría para la cual estudiar y el Internet era una distracción terrible. Pero cuando todo había terminado, se encontró a sí mismo entrando de nuevo al sitio. Escribió en sus datos de acceso y comprobó por encima del hombro, a pesar de que estaba solo y su puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada con llave. Se sorprendió cuando él tenía un mensaje privado.

Hola Jeff, soy Eliza. Vi tu mensaje la otra noche y sólo quería decirte que debes mantener la cabeza en alto! Salí con mis amigos y familia recientemente y han sido más favorables de lo que nunca imaginé. Las cosas son de mierda en la escuela con gente que no me acepta, pero con aquellos que realmente necesitaba, estoy muy agradecido de que ellos me acepten. ¡No te rindas!

Blaine sonrió y escribió a máquina una respuesta rápida antes de hacer clic en el perfil de Eliza. Leyó algunos de sus mensajes, sintiéndose terriblemente triste que ella seguía siendo tan positiva dada la gravedad de la intimidación. Blaine no podía entender cómo era posible que alguien tan amable y cariñoso como Eliza fuera víctima de tal horrible intimidación, sólo porque a ella le gustaban otras chicas. Uno de sus mensajes describió cómo ella había probado con un chico de la escuela porque alguien le dijo que ella no podía "saber" hasta que no lo intente.

Algo en ello tocó una fibra sensible en Blaine. Él realmente no sabía porque él nunca había estado realmente con cualquier género. Él sabía que la atracción no estaba realmente allí con las niñas, pero tal vez ¿uno no sabía muy bien hasta que haya probado?

Él tuvo su oportunidad una semana más tarde, cuando hubo una fiesta de los warblers en una de las casas de los de tercer año. Un grupo de las chicas de Crawford había asistido y había alcohol, por lo general Blaine lo hubiera evitado pero esta noche se sentía como que necesitaba una vía de escape, que necesitaba algo para bloquear la forma en que se sentía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba bebiendo mientras se cambiaba entre refrescos, vino, ponche y cerveza. El mundo estaba cada vez más brillante y más fuerte a medida que ingería más alcohol.

Alguien comenzó un juego de girar la botella y Blaine cayó en el suelo para involucrarse. Esto era lo que quería. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Una oportunidad de intentar con uno u otro sexo y no se lo juzgaría por ello más tarde. Él podía entenderse a sí mismo y sería glorioso.

Comenzó suave, pequeños picotazos en la mejilla con ambos géneros fueron un calentamiento para las principales rondas de besos pesada, en función de lo borracho que estaba cada participante. Blaine no encontró besar a una chica o un chico particularmente diferente.

Tal vez él no era homosexual o heterosexual. ¿Podría ser... que él estaba tan borracho que… se olvidó de la palabra… era no sexual? ¿Desinteresado en todo el mundo?

Hubo disparos de tequila para aquellos que juegan antes de la siguiente ronda, y Blaine estaba empezando a sentir risueño y mareado. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Thad mientras sus ojos borrosos trataban de ver la botella dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaine!"

Él parpadeó y abrió los ojos encontrando que la botella había aterrizado en él. Sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras se sentaba, una niña, Chelsea pensó que era su nombre, estaba arrastrándose temblorosa por la alfombra hacia él. Su equilibrio se fue cuando la boca de ella se conectó con la suya, Blaine se resbaló, su cuerpo colapsó mientras lo besaban. Y a través de la bruma y la acción repetitiva de besarla, se encontró sin saber qué hacer con las manos, sin saber de dónde ponerlas, y sintiendo la presión de los senos, las caderas y la suave carne que no eran muy atractivas.

Y entonces él estuvo frío y el Chelsea retrocedió en la distancia para sentarse en su lado del círculo mientras Blaine miraba atentamente al techo.

"Blaine?" Thad asomó su hombro y él se apartó, tropezando fuera del círculo en medio de los abucheos, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía interés en besar a Chelsea sin duda. Quiere decir eso que ...?

Salió de la sala de estar y se dejó caer contra uno de los armarios de la cocina, respirando con dificultad mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y averiguar si eso significaba que sí, que era gay. Era demasiado y le gustaría poder preguntarle a alguien como Eliza lo que significaba, porque ella había hecho eso con ese chico hace unas semanas y ella se había dado cuenta claramente de sus sentimientos.

"¿Estás bien, Blainey?"

Levantó la vista cuando Michael, estudiante de último año, se deslizó por el gabinete a su lado.

"No lo sé", respondió, la voz pastosa mientras trataba de crear frases coherentes desde el desorden increíblemente confuso en su cabeza.

"Te vi besando Chelsea", dijo Michael, chocando su hombro a la ligera. "No estás feliz?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros, mirando al suelo con dibujos y sintiendo su estómago retorciéndose con ansiedades. A Rachel no le importaría si él era gay. Él tenía dos papás gay. Ellos no se preocuparían si era gay. Dalton aceptaba a todos y a cada uno. Nadie se preocuparía allí tampoco.

"Hey". La mano de Michael era cálida en la mejilla de Blaine mientras inclinaba hacia él.

Blaine miró a los ojos verdes de Michael y luego sus ojos se cerraron un poco, Blaine estaba bizco y los labios de Michael estaban en los suyos y de alguna manera era diferente a besar el Chelsea y a todos los demás esa noche, porque Michael le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza que lo hizo Blaine, y sus labios eran cálidos y más ásperos que los de Chelsea y la mente de Blaine vagaban en una dirección diferente, ya que sólo se dejó sentir. Cuando Michael le movió hasta que estuvo puesto nuevamente en el piso de la cocina fría, Blaine oyó una alarma distante, pero lo ignoró porque lo que necesitaba saber lo que le gustaba o no le gustaba y la única manera de saberlo era sentir, y Michael estaba por encima de él, con las rodillas a ambos lados de los muslos de Blaine, besándolo profundamente. Blaine oyó un gemido y se dio cuenta de que era él y sintió una oleada de vergüenza, pero Michael no parecía importarle.

Y al contrario que con el Chelsea, donde sus manos no sabían qué hacer, esta vez se agarraron de la camisa de Michael, y se encontró tirando de Michael más cerca, tratando de conseguir una de las piernas de Michael entre las suyas porque instintivamente sabía que se sentiría mejor y él quería eso…sentir.

"¿Lo quieres?" Michael respiró entre besos, pierna de deslizamiento entre los muslos de Blaine. Sonrió cuando sintió Blaine duro contra él y empujó a Blaine en el suelo más duro. "¿Lo quieres, Blainey?"

Blaine gimió, las mariposas en el estómago retorciéndose con sus alas malvadas, y entonces él estaba jadeando y luchando fuera, agarrando sobre el mostrador mientras buscaba el fregadero y vomitó violentamente.

"¿Blaine?" "Creo Blainey ha tenido demasiado alcohol," dijo Michael a Wes, con ojos oscuros mientras observaba Blaine teniendo arcadas de nuevo.

"Jesús, Blaine. Usted no debería haber estado bebiendo mucho, eres menor de edad!" Wes regañó, caminando a través de la cocina y pasando la mano por la espalda de Blaine.

Michael suspiró y salió. Blaine ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él se dejó caer en los brazos de Wes, enfermo, cansado y gastado.

"Vamos Blaine." Wes tiró de él hacia una cama improvisada en el comedor en el cual los estudiantes de primer año habían establecido un campamento, lo ayudó a acomodarse en el colchón. "Oye, Nick, despierta."

"Mm? Qu-?"

"Blaine está enfermo", dijo Wes, movió a Nick hasta que despertó y miró a Blaine quien estaba pálido y temblando, y se aferraba a las sábanas. "Creo que él ha tenido demasiado alcohol."

"Jesús," Nick murmuró, los ojos muy abiertos. Él sacudió a Jeff hasta que los ojos marrones de Jeff se abrieron como un búho y se postraron sobre Blaine.

"No se ve muy bien," susurró Jeff.

Wes tomó otro par de mantas de la pila de piezas de repuesto en la mesa del comedor, metiéndolos en torno a Blaine antes de acomodarse a su lado, mirando hacia Nick y Jeff acomodados detrás su espalda.

"Shh ... está bien, Blaine. Usted está caliente. Estás a salvo," Wes dijo silenciosamente, acariciando con los dedos el pelo sudoroso de Blaine.

Nick se arrastró más cerca con Jeff, metiendo las manos húmedas de Blaine entre sus cálidas manos y esperó pacientemente hasta que los párpados de Blaine se inclinaron y se cerraron, sus temblores disminuyendo mientras caía en un sueño intranquilo.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti, Blaine," murmuró Nick, por lo que se acercó a él y volvió a caer dormido con Jeff a su espalda...

La resaca no había sido agradable. Blaine había decidido que nunca, nunca iba a beber mucho de nuevo. A través de la masa de los recuerdos, estaba la constatación de que le había gustado besar a Michael y no a Chelsea. Eso pareció hacer que sus sentimientos en conflicto alarmantemente se aclararan.

* * *

Como se predijo, a Rachel y a sus padres no les importaba. Aunque Rachel le dijo que era mejor que él no se sienta atraído por ninguno de sus amigos, porque el drama con Kurt y Finn era bastante incómodo y sin mencionar los problemas entre Finn, ella, Noah y Quinn. Y Quinn estaba embarazada! Dios, el drama en la escuela McKinley hizo que Blaine esté contento de ser homosexual y estar en una escuela de varones, donde las posibilidades de embarazar a una niña buena de Crawford eran escasas debido a que sus padres eran lo suficientemente ricos como para matarte, enterrarte y pagar para que nadie investigue la desaparición. Blaine se estremeció ante la idea de conseguir una chica embarazada. De lo que suponía respecto a eso.

Oh, sí. Definitivamente gay.

* * *

Blaine fue encontrando cada vez menos utilidad a la página web, pues el ya no estaba en un momento tan conflictivo. Él entraría de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba Eliza y estaba consternado de que incluso cuando ella se hizo más fuerte, su intimidación empeoró.

Su coro no era de apoyo para ella y deseaba desesperadamente poder llegar a través de la pantalla y abrazarla, recordarle sus propias palabras de mantener la cabeza en alto y mantenerse fuerte. Pero sus palabras sonaron tan falsas y poco sinceras porque a nadie en Dalton le importaba lo que él era, nadie lo trató de manera diferente. De hecho, él fue invitado a salir en varias citas que rara vez dieron lugar a una segunda cita, pero no importaba porque la gente estaba interesada en él. Y eso lo alentó. Se sentía como si estuviera bailando entre las nubes.

Y siendo tan cómodo y confiado en su sexualidad significaba que se sentía terriblemente culpable por Eliza y los otros adolescentes que sufrían en el sitio, Blaine se encontró a la deriva de la situación porque no quería ser arrastrado por la culpa. Había tenido suficiente de eso cuando era más joven.

* * *

Fue extraño cuando el año escolar terminó y se fue a casa por los dos meses de verano. Era extraño ver e interactuar con Rachel además de hacer frente a su crisis continua sobre Finn. Sabía también de Jesse St. James desde el circuito de la competencia, lo había visto en algunas de las actuaciones de Rachel, y luchó contra el deseo de mirarlo hacia arriba y golpear su rostro zalamero, porque a veces Rachel estaría hablando de algo que Finn había hecho y su cara se arrugaría y que estaría sollozando sobre Jesse y Blaine no tenía idea de qué hacer, excepto sostenerla y enviar amenazas de muerte en silencio a los cielos.

Vio a Kurt un par de veces, pero parecía que había algún tipo de fractura en su amistad con Rachel durante el año, pues eso explicaría porque no venía tanto o que Rachel ya no dormía fuera de casa con Kurt. Intentó preguntarle a Rachel, pero ella dijo que Kurt todavía luchaba con sus sentimientos hacia Finn y que al estar Finn y ella juntos era tan poco profesional que Kurt no pusiera sus sentimientos a un lado y ser un mejor amigo, apoyarla y mantener a su relación. Blaine escuchó, bueno, medio-escuchó a su hermana como siempre, pero el Kurt que vio parecía estar fuera triste y retraído, hasta el punto de distante e incluso encantada. Blaine quería desesperadamente hablar con él, pero una vez más, se sentía como si acabara de ser un hermano menor molesto y se quedó en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo cuando sabía Kurt había salido.

* * *

Otro año comenzó y estaba de vuelta en Dalton. Blaine se sintió aliviado de que Michael se haya graduado y de que Wes estuviera en el consejo porque Wes siempre había velado por él y no es que quería todos los solos, pero a él le gustaba tener la aprobación de Wes. Le gustaba ser seleccionado por su encanto y sus habilidades. No importaba si era gay porque todavía le gustaba a las multitudes, siendo aplaudido por sus selecciones de canciones, su soltura de pies y su diversión al actuar. Blaine siempre había querido entretener. A pesar de que había decaído porque Rachel estaba tan prepotente, disfrutaba de la atención y disfrutaba sentir que importaba en algún lugar y el escenario fue donde encontró la aceptación y adoración que le hicieron marear de alegría.

Oyó sobre que el padre de Kurt tuvo un ataque al corazón y él quería desesperadamente visitarlo, pero Rachel dijo que era inútil y, además, ¿qué era Blaine de Kurt de todos modos? Era cierto. No era más que el hermano menor de Rachel y no habían interactuado mucho en los días festivos.

Aun así, Blaine sabía lo que era perder a ambos padres, algo en lo que había evitado pensar durante años, y Kurt ya había perdido a su madre. Cuando Rachel llamó una semana más tarde y le dijo que Burt había salido del coma estaba en vías de recuperación, Blaine casi lloró de alivio porque no quería que Kurt esté tan joven y tan solo. Él tenía sus amigos y su padre, él iba a estar bien.

* * *

El día que bajando las escaleras vio que Kurt estaba allí, estaba seguro de que alguien le había lanzado hielo sobre su cabeza. El Kurt parado allí, sonrojado, nervioso y casi con lágrimas no era el mismo Kurt que había visto a la distancia desde los siete años. Ni siquiera era el mismo Kurt que él había vislumbrado durante los días de fiesta en sus poco frecuentes viajes para vasos de agua o el uso del baño. Tropezó con sus palabras mientras se ponía delante de Kurt para su presentación, su primera vez en frente de la escuela como la voz principal y se sintió mareado de la emoción de mostrarle a Kurt lo que podía hacer, lo que los Warblers podían hacer. Había visto a New Directions realizar sus presentaciones. Había oído hablar de Rachel consiguiendo solo tras solo. Pero esta vez era su turno.

De alguna manera, gracias a los dioses, se quedó de pie y se acordó de las palabras, pero le resultaba difícil apartar los ojos de Kurt en toda la canción. Hubo palmadas en la espalda, choques de manos sobre las cabezas y vítores de los chicos que habían visto, pero Blaine se encontró con que sólo quería acercarse a Kurt, quería saber lo que había pensado y Kurt… Kurt parecía más feliz, más ligero que cuando Blaine lo había visto por primera vez ese día.

Cuando la multitud se hubo dispersado parcialmente, Blaine recogió su bolso y dio un paso hacia Kurt en el pasillo.

"No esperaba verte aquí nunca", dijo Blaine en voz baja mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios.

Kurt se encogió de hombros en silencio, tirando de su maleta más arriba de su hombro mientras caminaba al lado de Blaine, su mirada centrada en el suelo de mármol debajo de sus pies.

Blaine se mordió el labio, pero pensó que debía esperar hasta que Kurt esté de nuevo en su habitación, donde la privacidad podría proteger sus palabras y tal vez así Kurt quería hablar con él. Él sonrió y saludó a algunos de los chicos que pasaban, les dio las gracias por sus amables palabras sobre su actuación antes de decir que necesitaba seguir caminando y que los vería pronto. Atrapó a Kurt mirándolo después de cada charla, pero nunca hubo ninguna palabra, ni siquiera un sonido, y Blaine se sentía cada vez más inquieto mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y colocaba su chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla.

"Puedes sentarte donde te sientas más cómodo," dijo suavemente, subiendo a su cama y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre las almohadas. Kurt se movió nerviosamente y cruzó la habitación para acurrucarse en el asiento de la ventana, mirando a través de los terrenos de Dalton. Blaine no pudo contenerse de ver a Kurt, quien estaba tan cerrado y centrado en sí mismo que casi dolía mirarlo, porque parecía que estaba en tanto dolor…

"Sé que no has venido a verme", dijo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kurt. Kurt volvió la cabeza parpadeando hacia él. "No sabías que tenía un solo hoy. No le dije a Rachel. Así que sé que no estás aquí por mí." De repente se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente presumido que sonaba.

"No es que esté diciendo que vendrías aquí por mí de todos modos! Dios mío, estoy destinado a ser modesto. Sólo quería decir que, yo no sé por qué estás aquí Kurt y yo ... yo quiero. yo quiero saber. Quiero ayudar. Si puedo".

Kurt lo miró críticamente antes de bajar la mirada a sus manos y centrarse en una uña.

"Kurt?"

"McKinley es una mierda", dijo Kurt, finalmente, mientras entrelazaba los dedos sobre su regazo. "El bullying está fuera de control y a nadie en Glee le importa. Nadie se da cuenta cuántas veces tengo que cambiarme de ropa por todos los granizados que me lanzan. Nadie se da cuenta de que estoy exponiendo la piel cada vez menos a causa de las contusiones. Nadie se da cuenta de que mis neumáticos quedan pinchados cada dos semanas o que los deportistas me gritan en los pasillos". Respiró profundamente y un sollozo sacudió su pecho y Blaine vio cómo el dolor arrugó su frente y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, el corazón de Blaine se rompió. "Yo no quiero estar ahí, pero no sé qué más puedo hacer. Estamos haciendo una estúpida asignación de chicos contra chicas, pero tenemos que cantar una mashup de canciones de un artista del género opuesto y pensé que lo tenía. Estoy con los chicos, a pesar de que me odian y no pueden hacerme frente y la mitad de ellos estaban involucrados en la intimidación antes de unirse a Glee, pero pensé que podía hacerlo. Yo sé canciones de chicas. Es lo que hago. Y me rechazaron. Rechazaron mis ideas. Finn estaba tan idiota conmigo y Puck me dijo que venga y espíe aquí a la competencia y… mierda."

"Está bien," Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No voy a decirle a nadie por qué estabas aquí."

"No estaba espiando, "Kurt susurró mientras se limpiaba sus mejillas. "Yo sólo quería ver cómo era aquí. Quería ver si era tan bueno como el sitio web lo mostraba."

Blaine sintió que su corazón se contrajo así que se deslizó de la cama y se sentó en el asiento de la ventana cerca de los pies de Kurt.

"¿Qué quieres decir con moretones, Kurt?"

"Lo notaste, ¿verdad?" Kurt se rió con amargura. "Nadie más parece darse cuenta."

"Kurt".

"Yo soy lanzado en el contenedor de basura, ¿de acuerdo? Me meten y a veces me topo con botellas rotas o ladrillos u otro material que rasga la ropa y la piel a pedazos." Kurt se quedó mirando una hoja que voló hacia el suelo. "Y me dan empujones a la en contra las taquillas más veces por día que a todos los demás en la escuela juntos. Tengo huellas de manos y ranuras de armario sobre mí, así que me escondo debajo de mi ropa. "

Si Rachel estaba ciega a esto, Blaine le iba a abrir los ojos hasta que sus párpados se estiraran hasta que ella nunca sea capaz de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Y si lo supiera... Dios, le arrancaría sus preciosas cuerdas vocales.

Él tomó la mano de Kurt y luego se echó hacia atrás cuando Kurt se estremeció visiblemente alejándose, y si pensaba que tenía el corazón roto antes, estaba seguramente destrozado ahora.

"Kurt, no te haré daño", susurró. Se sentía como que estaba tratando de calmar a un animal herido. "Tomaste mi mano antes también."

"Yo... yo lo sé. En mi corazón. Pero... pero en mi cabeza, todo contacto significa dolor ahora y es ... es automático," dijo Kurt con un sollozo. "Lo siento mucho, Blaine."

Blaine negó con la cabeza y le tendió la mano, completamente inmóvil y paciente. Kurt se mordió el labio mientras miraba a ella y los trozos del corazón de Blaine se esparcieron más porque Jesús, conocía a Kurt desde los siete años, y sí, él podría haber sido ruidoso y molesto para calmar su culpa sobre la muerte de la madre de Kurt pero él nunca le dijo algo malo a Kurt y tampoco lo tocó más allá un roce de manos, como cuando se pasaban platos de comida o en la escalera cuando Blaine estaba en casa.

Kurt parecía tan absolutamente petrificado pero Blaine mantuvo la mano allí, mantuvo la palma hacia arriba y abierta y esperó. Recordó cuando había habido un chico nuevo, Charlie, hace un par de años, entonces los rumores decían que había sido violado antes de llegar a Dalton. Se habían dado instrucciones básicas para no asustarlo con movimientos o ruidos repentinos y que se le acercaran con cuidado, lentamente, y de manera no amenazante como usualmente los jóvenes adolescentes hacían. Había durado menos de un año antes de que sus padres lo hubieran sacado para una terapia intensiva TEPT pero Blaine habían utilizado cada pedacito de su calma interior para acercarse a Charlie tanto como podía. Justo antes de que él se hubiera ido, Blaine se sintió como si hubiera hecho un poco de progreso, porque Charlie se parecía cada vez menos a un conejo, se acercab cada vez que se acercó y habló en voz baja con él.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de Charlie que él se sorprendió y salió de sus pensamientos por el tacto frío de los dedos de Kurt encrespándose entre los suyos. Kurt tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, había confiado en él lo suficiente como para tocarlo. No importaba que se haya tardado más de cinco minutos para hacer el pequeño gesto, ya que significaba tanto para Blaine poderlo tocar. Y no fue el hecho de tocar a Kurt. En realidad no. Era más que él era capaz de cubrir un espacio con alguien que estaba tan asustado, pero que había estado lo suficientemente cómodo para llegar a tocarlo aun cuando la primera vez había retrocedido.

Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los de Kurt suavemente y poco exigentes, y él logró una tímida sonrisa en los labios de Kurt mientras miraba su mano está encerrado por la Blaine.

"Yo no voy a hacerte daño, Kurt," murmuró, con el pulgar de rozando el respaldo de la mano de Kurt tratando de ignorar que esta era increíblemente suave. "Nunca voy a hacerte daño. Estás a salvo aquí en Dalton. Estás a salvo aquí conmigo."

La mirada de Kurt se mudó de su mano a la cara de Blaine y Blaine esperaba que fuera sincero, esperaba que su honestidad se mostrara. Lo que sea que Kurt estaba buscando, no se desprendía de Blaine mientras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"Kurt, ¿puedo... puedo abrazarte? Sé que tienes miedo y sé que estás herido, pero voy a ser suave, te lo prometo."

Kurt tembló levemente, sus dedos retorciéndose de miedo ante la oferta. Blaine no lo soltó de su mano, no cambió su agarre, no se movió, se limitó a esperar hasta que Kurt haya trabajado a través de su miedo a los pensamientos que corren por su cabeza.

Esta vez, le tomó casi diez minutos antes de que su cabeza asintiera lo más mínimo, y Blaine le tiró cuidadosamente más cerca hasta que pudo envolver sus brazos alrededor de Kurt. Y él sintió que los dedos de Kurt aprietan en la tela de su camisa de la escuela, sintió el temblor en sus hombros mientras lloraba en silencio contra el pecho de Blaine, pero Blaine lo mantuvo constante y firme, consciente de las terribles heridas que acechaban bajo la ropa de Kurt. Su cabeza descansaba contra la parte superior del cabello de Kurt, tratando de mantener la presión de sus brazos y manos en la espalda de Kurt en caso de que se encontró una marca que hizo Kurt se ponía rígido de dolor.

Blaine miró las hojas caer por la ventana, vio el cielo volverse gradualmente más oscuro mientras Kurt sollozaba por lo que debe haber sido una hora o más, y Blaine pensó que si Rachel estaba ciego a esto, ella perdería sus preciosas cuerdas vocales de todos modos.

Poco a poco, sintió temblar menos a Kurt y oyó los sollozos disminuyendo. Dejó que Kurt se aparte y limpie sus propios ojos, porque sabía que en el fondo que para llegar a la cara de Kurt probablemente haría caer fuera de la cornisa que estaban sentados.

"Debo volver a Lima", susurró con voz ronca y cansada mientras miraba por la ventana.

"¿Puedo..." Blaine miró a las manos de Kurt y luego a su propia cuenta. "¿Te puedo dar mi número de teléfono, por favor? Quiero que sepas que no importa qué, no importa lo que está pasando o lo sola que puede sentir, quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí. Eso puede llamar o mandarme un texto en cualquier momento y voy a escuchar. "

Kurt lo miró de nuevo y Blaine se preguntó qué estaba buscando en su cara todo el tiempo. Luego cogió el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó su iPhone y se lo entregó a Blaine para que tecleara su número.

Él se lo devolvió, Kurt le timbró y Blaine oyó sonar su celular en su bolsa.

"Ahora puedes guardar en el número para saber quién es si te llamo," Murmuró Kurt, tecleando el nombre de Blaine en sus contactos.

Blaine sonrió y presionó ligeramente la nariz en el hombro de Kurt. "No sé cuánto sabes acerca de mí, Kurt. Pero entiendo. Sé lo mucho que duele. Sé lo aterrador que puede ser." Sus dedos pasaron sobre Kurt en voz tan baja que apenas lo tocó. "Vine a Dalton y corrí. Pero puedo luchar. Tu puedes educar a los matones y puedes hacer que se den cuenta que no está bien." Su pulgar acarició meñique de Kurt y este respiró hondo, pero no se apartó, Blaine tomó eso como una pequeña señal de éxito. "Recuerdo como eras, Kurt. Eras tan fuerte. Eras tan odiosamente obstinado. No dejes que venzan quien eres. ¡No dejes que te rompan el espíritu."

Kurt resopló y Blaine sonrió tristemente mientras Kurt se enjuagó las lágrimas frescas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

"Yo no era un obstinado desagradable", dijo Kurt finalmente cuando había recuperado la compostura. "Eras sólo un niño ingenuo que no apreciaba la etiqueta en la forma adecuada."

Blaine se rió y suavemente tocó la mano de Kurt de nuevo. "Bueno, lo siento muchísimo por ser un bribón joven y horrendo, buen señor." Se deleitaba en la sonrisa de Kurt y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. "Creo que estaba diciendo algo sobre la necesidad de regresar a Lima. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a su coche?"

Kurt se sonrojó y asintió con una risita. "Por lo menos Dalton te ha enseñado algo."

Blaine recogió la bolsa de Kurt y se la echó al hombro. "Dalton me ha enseñado muchas cosas", admitió con una inclinación de cabeza. "Pero también está al abrigo de una gran cantidad de otros. Es una bendición y una maldición."

Kurt asintió, aun cuando su mirada se enterró en el suelo otra vez. Blaine se preguntó si era una cosa estándar para Kurt hacer eso cuando caminaba, o sólo si se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela. Tal vez le dolería menos si Kurt no veía venir el ataque?

El paseo hasta el coche de Kurt no era casi lo suficiente como Blaine dio la bolsa una y observó cómo Kurt yacía en el suelo del lado del pasajero y cierre la puerta.

Y luego se convirtió en incómodo, ni saber exactamente qué decir.

"Llámame", dijo Blaine, rompiendo el silencio. "O mándame un texto, si no te gusta hablar por teléfono. Cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurt le dio una especie de guiño tambaleante mientras retorcía las llaves del coche en sus manos. "¿Puedo... puedo abrazarte, Blaine?"

Blaine sonrió y extendió los brazos abiertos, Kurt tragó y se trasladó a los brazos, metiendo la cara en el hombro de Blaine y respirando profundamente.

"Gracias", susurró, los puños cerrados en la parte posterior de la camisa de Blaine.

"Sólo espero haber ayudado" Blaine susurró a su vez.

Kurt se apartó y volvió a tragar saliva. "Lo hiciste. Yo ... lo hiciste."

"Entonces me alegro de que hayas venido a Dalton," dijo Blaine, metiéndo las manos en los bolsillos, ya que tenía que hacer algo con ellas aparte de inquietarse. "Me alegro de haberte visto."

"Reconocí tu cabello", explicó Kurt. "Hay que dejar de usar tanto gel."

"Los rizos son inmanejables," Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"Los rizos te hacen ver mejor", comentó Kurt.

"Consejo de Moda de Kurt Hummel?"

"Tú lo sabes," Kurt se rió, abriendo la puerta del coche y haciendo una pausa. "Pero... pero de verdad, muchas gracias."

"Mi teléfono siempre estará disponible para hablar contigo en caso de necesitarlo", dijo de nuevo. Kurt tomó su brazo, le dio un breve apretón y luego se metió en el coche. Blaine aún estaba conmocionado por el toque y casi ni se dio cuenta cuando el auto de Kurt había desaparecido de las puertas y se había ido.


End file.
